Divine lies
by Ghost Gloom
Summary: • Durante o dia mentiam, escondiam-se atrás de máscaras, enganavam a todos. À noite, as mentiras eram postas de lado e eles se amavam loucamente. ::PeinKonan:: •


**Disclaimer: Naruto (infelizmente) não me pertence...**

* * *

_"A dor nos ajuda a crescer"_

Apertou a cintura da garota juntando ainda mais seus corpos suados. Queria senti-la, cada centímetro, cada curva, tudo. Ela ainda estava um pouco cansada, assim como ele também estava, mas não negaria carinho, não a ele.

_"A dor nos torna mais fortes"_

Virou-se para fitar os olhos dele e sorriu um sorriso pequeno, porém belo. Em resposta, ele sorria de canto juntando ainda mais o corpo ao dela.

Os olhos dele tinham um brilho laranja, cativante, sensual, encantava-a a cada dia que passava.

Os dela eram azuis, duas jóias reluzentes. Lindos. Salvação de uma alma torturada.

Para outros, ambos os olhos significariam a morte certa, o terror, destruição, dor.

_"Ele, um Deus, ela, seu anjo mensageiro"_

Juntaram os lábios num beijo calmo e gélido, doce e amargo.

Intensificaram o beijo, agora era quente e necessitado, assim como as novas carícias que iam surgindo.

Com suas mãos percorria as costas dela. Mãos grandes e calejadas pelos anos de treino árduo.

Ela assanhava-lhe os cabelos, arranhava ombro e costas com as unhas afiadas e vez por outra brincava com um de seus _piercings._

Os beijos iam descendo. Pescoço, ombro, peito dele, seios dela. Ela gemia. Ele sorria, mordia e urrava.

_"Ter o mundo em nossas mãos"_

Estando dentro dela sentia-se finalmente completo. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e cravava as unhas nas costas dele em resposta ao prazer proporcionado. Ele ia e vinha, ora rápido, ora mais devagar, brincando com ela, que gemia desgostosa em protesto ou mordia com mais força o pescoço do rapaz.

_"Trazer a paz a todo o mundo"_

Ela se mexia demais, balançava muito, arranhava-o, mordia, batia, maltratava. E ela gostava, ela sabia.

Ele sentia o interior dela com seu membro, juntava-se, ligava-se a ela. Fundiam-se num só ser.

_"O mundo perfeito onde a nossa organização será soberana"_

Durante o dia fingiam para todos. Escondiam-se atrás de máscaras frias e inexpressivas. De noite, as máscaras, assim como todo o resto eram deixadas de lado e eles se amavam. Amavam-se loucamente, desesperadamente, apaixonadamente. A farsa só recomeçava quando o sol nascia, quando eles se levantavam, se vestiam e iam embora, sem olhar para trás.

Era de noite que se sentiam vivos pela primeira vez.

_"O mundo perfeito onde nós seremos soberanos. E felizes"_

Chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer, a fusão acabou e junta a sua ida o sol vinha junto a mais um dia de mentiras à todos.

Ele caiu sobre a cama, deitou-a em seu peito e brincou com os fios azuis. Adorava mexer nos cabelos dela. Ela acariciava seu rosto, mexia nos _piercings_ como uma criança fascinada ao descobrir algo novo.

- Acabou não foi... Pein-sama?

Ele a beijou e se levantou indo em direção a porta. Parou de frente à maçaneta, deu mais uma volta na chave para garantir que estavam realmente trancados naquele quarto e virou-se em direção à cama.

- Um Deus... Ama?

- Sim, Deuses amam. Assim como os anjos.

Andou até a cama, deitou ao lado da sua bela companhia e sorriu. Puxou o edredom cobrindo ambos e a abraçou. Sabia que devia voltar, tinha que voltar. Mas não ia. Não _queria_ ir. Ficaria ali com ela, só hoje.

Abraçou o rapaz e afundou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. O cheiro dele era bom, algo como hortelã.

Ela a abraçou novamente e aproximou as narinas da pela alva dela. Algo como jasmim inundava seus sentidos.

- Estou cansado... De mentir.

- Eu sei Nagato... Esqueça isso apenas durma. Durma com os anjos.

- Só um deles me interessa.

Ela sorriu e ele selou os lábios dela num ultimo beijo, para poderem finalmente dormir, mesmo que por pouco tempo. O que fazia ia completamente contra tudo o que sempre pregara. Dizia que a dor e a perda faziam crescer. Mentira. A dor de perdê-la seria suficiente para levar um Deus ao suicídio.

Era o amor por ela, que doía tanto em seu peito, que o mantinha.

_"Um Deus amando seu Anjo fiel"_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

_**E**rr... Reviews**? **õo_


End file.
